What Bella Doesn't Know
by thenext-Austen
Summary: Bella gets tired of not knowing what is going on with her best friend so when she goes to La Push to figure it out she gets even more of a surprise when a friend imprints on her. Too bad she doesn't know what imprinting is M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Twilight fic so I hope this goes fairly well. I have a rough draft set up already so I'm going to try to post a chapter every couple days. Reviews would be extremely helpful so if you would leave me a little something so I know how I'm doing. For the record I own none of the characters, I just want to use them in my own selfish ways =) ok now on to the story!

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Two weeks have gone by now. Two whole weeks since I have seen my best friend, my personal sun and the only man that had managed to help me want to start living again. Jake had told me that he came down with mono so I could understand him not wanting visitors but for two whole weeks? I just didn't get it. I would do anything to see him again. For him to just hug me and tell me that everything would be alright. If I didn't have him then things would surely never be alright.

I can remember back to when me and Jake first started hanging out after….he left. I had found these motor bikes at the junkyard and I just knew that he would love to fix them up. It was going to cost a fortune to make it happen because they were almost down to scrap metal anyways but I felt so at ease when I was in the garage with Jake. We could talk about anything or just sit in silence and I could listen to the sound of him working, It made me feel like I was almost whole again. Almost me again. That first day was the best. We had just got the bikes in the garage when a couple of Jake's friends had shown up. I think it was Quil and Embry. Quil was extremely loud and outgoing but in a fun way. In some ways he kind of reminded me of Emmett. It hurt for a minute but then as the boys started to joke around the pain eased. The other boy, Embry, he was the total opposite. Quiet and reserved but I liked it. They were both attractive but I felt like I clicked so much better with Embry. He just sat in the back and observed, just like myself. It was nice not being the only quiet one. I really thought me and him could be great friends.

Then Jake gets sick and I don't hear from him anymore. I had tried to take him soup and to check up on him but Billy just reassured me that he was fine and that I should just go home. I almost couldn't believe how Billy had acted, It was like I was just totally unimportant and it didn't matter that I even came to see my best friend.

I was getting absolutely fed up of people treating me like I was nothing and that I could just easily be swept under the rug. 'No worries, it's just Bella. Her feelings aren't anything to us so why should we care about her.' I highly doubted that anyone had said that but that's sure how it was feeling. I wasn't letting it happen anymore though. I was done with being a pushover. I was going down to La Push and I wasn't leaving until I had some answers.

Just as I stepped outside the sky opened up and the rain started to fall. I knew it was just my luck. Possibly even a sign telling me that this was a terrible idea and that I should have kept my crazy butt in the house but

to hell with thinking logically. I wanted to talk to my best friend and I wasn't leaving until I got to.

The drive seemed to take forever. I guess that's the way it goes when you have your heart set on something. It's a way of your body pumping itself full of adrenaline so you can't back down. Well I wasn't backing down. I had made up my mind and I was sticking to it.

I pulled up at Jake's house and jumped out of the truck running up to the door with my coat pulled over my head in a small attempt to keep the rain out of my face, it wasn't working very well. I got up to the door and knocked. Again with my luck, Billy answered the door.

"Bella he's sick."

"Billy please. I really need to see Jake. If he's sick then I'll leave. I just need to see him. Please."

"Not today, he needs his rest." He replied.

"Sorry Billy. I have to." I walked around Billy and headed toward Jake's room. I could hear Billy yelling something at me but I couldn't hear him. I was on a mission and I only had one goal. Get my best friend back. I made it to Jake's room and was expecting to see him laying in bed horribly sick but he wasn't. He wasn't even in the room at all. Then I heard it. Jake's laugh. God how I had missed his laugh. I look through the window and it's one of the last things I had expected to see. Jake, walking with Sam and his cult.

That was it. I had enough of the lies and the bull crap. Jacob Black was going to give me answers and he was going to give them to me now.

I walked out the back door and started walking their way. The hood to my coat was completely forgotten and I was soaked in no time. The laughing came to an immediate halt as soon as the group of guys realized that I was headed their way. I could usually read Jake like a book but today his face was like stone. No emotion at all and I think that may have hurt worse then not actually talking to him for two weeks.

"Jake, can we talk?"

"I thought dad told you I was sick."

"He did. And I can tell you obviously feel terrible. Can we please talk?"

You would think that standing in front of six half naked, very large men that I would feel a little intimidated. I was. I didn't know three of the guys personally. I knew the one was Sam but I was unsure of the other two. Jake, Quil and Embry were the biggest shocks though. They had all grown about another foot, put on at least 30 pounds of muscle and had filled out in all the right places. Not to mention they all had some weird matching tattoo. What in the world was going on?

"Look he doesn't want to talk to you. Can't you understand that?" Was the reply from one of the guys that I didn't know. I wasn't sure what I did to make him so mad but for some reason he just hated me without me even talking to him. For some reason that just made me even more mad. I didn't come here for some guy to judge me and for him to speak for Jake. I came to see my best friend.

"No you look!" I walked right up in the unknown man's face and pointed my finger right in his chest. "I am so sick of the bull crap that you guys are pulling. Jake didn't want anything to do with your little group a month ago and now he's following you around like a lost puppy! What in the hell did you do?" I yelled every single word but for some reason all the other guys just found it hilarious. Minus the brick wall of a man that I was poking in the chest. He was vibrating and had a very strange look on his face. Like he was in pain and very thoroughly pissed off. Great Bella, piss of the psychopath. Not the best plan of action.

When the laughing had started to die down and the others noticed shaking boy things got serious really quickly. Sam pulled him back toward the woods but he was fighting with him to get back to me and the group of guys. It was actually very terrifying. Once they were out of sight I risked a look at all the other guys.

Jake looked very sad. That's when my heart was starting to break. His eyes were filled with sorrow and what almost looked like pity. I hated that look on him. Jake was too good of a person for the face he had on right now. I went to the next guy there who was the other guy with no name. He also had this look of pity on his face. Was the pity for me or for the shaking guy that Sam took off with? Next was Quil, he was still laughing. Go figure. Leave it to Quil to find humor in any situation. Lastly was Embry. The moment we locked eyes it was like the world had just stopped spinning. He now meant so much more to me than just one of Jake's friends. I wasn't sure why but I now wanted to spend every waking moment with this guy. He was my everything. Now that's strange, why in the world would I think that? I don't even know Em that well. His face mimicked my exact same feelings and I hadn't the slightest clue why.

Quil was the first to say anything. Between his laughs all you could hear was "Oh God Em! Jake is going to kill you!" Then immediately back to laughing.

"Jake man I swear I didn't mean to." Embry was pleading with him. "It just happened. I wasn't trying or anything. I mean she is a great girl and hot as hell and funny and smart…oh fuck man I'm so sorry." His face was so red from blushing that you could barely even tell that he was naturally dark skinned. I just became more and more confused as the guys spoke.

"Seriously Em! What the fuck man, you're supposed to be my friend and you go and pull this kind of shit.?" Jake was furious for some reason. He was in Embry's face and screaming, again with some more confusion, and I hated that Jake was screaming at him like that. There was no reason to be yelling like that. I'm sure that Embry didn't do what Jake thought he had or if he did I was sure that he didn't mean it. Jake was now pushing him and Embry had his hands up showing that he wasn't trying to fight back but Jake wasn't taking the hint. He just kept yelling and pushing. Next thing you know Jake slugged Embry right in the face and had busted Embry's lip. Now I was furious.

I stormed up to Jake and walked to where I was between Jake and Embry. I looked absolutely dwarfed between the two of them but I knew that was the only way I was going to be able to make my point heard. I put my hands on Jake's shoulders and I shoved him as hard as I possibly could and…nothing happened. "Jacob Black! What the fuck do you think you are doing? He is you're friend! Stop being a fucking prick and say you're sorry!" Everyone came to a stand still because Bella Swan did not cuss. It just didn't happen, so they knew instantly that I meant business. For Jake though he was still in such a rage he must not have caught on because he just continued to glare daggers at Embry behind me and didn't even spare a glance my way. That just fueled my fire even more.

That's when Jake did his worst move yet. He grabbed me by the back of the head and pulled me up against him and kissed me. It was hard and forced and absolutely horrible. I'm not sure what he was trying to prove but it all it did was make me more angry and I'm guessing someone else was just as mad as I was because I could hear growling behind me. Growling? What the heck? It almost sounded like a dog, no it would be bigger. Like a wolf growling. That made even less sense then Jake kissing me. However I suppose Jake heard it to because he stopped kissing me and looked at the source of the growling. Instead of looking scared like I thought he would, he looked smug. What in the world? I had enough, I was about to do the second most stupid thing in my life (First was dating the undead). I voluntarily broke my hand; on Jacob Black's face.

It was a blinding pain and all I can really remember was screaming and then passing out. Great, I try to make a point and I faint. Way to go Bella.

I was only out for a couple minutes because when I came to I was still lying on the ground in the Black's backyard. I also noticed that I had two very concerned looking Quilite boys hovering over me.

"Bells are you ok?" Jake asked.

"How's your hand feeling?" Embry followed.

I was a little dumbfounded and had no idea how to respond. It wasn't until Quil yelled "EARTH TO BELLA!" That I even thought about replying to any of them.

"Seriously Quil? There is no need to yell." I tried to make it sound serious but with my tone of voice and the fact that I was laying on the ground still, it came out a little weak. I couldn't help but laugh afterward. It was actually kind of a funny situation, except for the fact that my hand still felt like it was on fire and as soon as I looked down then I understood why. My hand was twice it's normal size and a very unattractive purple color.

"Umm do you think one of you guys could take me to the ER or something. Jake's face really hurt my hand. Hey wait, Jake you don't even have a mark on you." I used my good hand to move his face back and forth and I couldn't see the smallest bruise or cut or anything. "Go figure, just my luck."

The guys all started to laugh again at my comment. "Yea Bells I'll give you a ride" Jake said. Just as the words left his mouth though I heard that growling noise again. It was coming from my right side. I look and all I can see is a massive Embry crouched dwn beside me. "Uh well actually I have some stuff to do so maybe Em could give you a ride. Is that ok? If not then I'll totally take you, just say you want me there and I'll be there."

"It's ok Jake, Embry can take me." I smiled up at Em and held my good hand up so he could help me stand. Instead of taking my hand though he just bends down and picks me up bridal style.

"Sorry I just don't want you to trip or something and hurt your hand more." Em said with a small smile. He really was extremely attractive and I found myself smiling back at him without event thinking about it. It just came naturally when it came to Embry. He just made me smile.

"Hey Bells do you think it would be ok if Em brought you back here so we could all talk for a bit after you get your hand wrapped up? I kind of, well we kind of have some things that we need to explain to you."

"Yea Jake that's fine. We will be back as soon as I get done. It shouldn't take too long though, I'm pretty sure all the nurses know me by name." That got another laugh from all the guys. About that time Sam and unknown guy 1 came back out of the woods and the mean psychopath comes up to me.

"Sorry." Was all he had to say and I took it so sincerely. The roll of his eyes was what gave it the extra push…not.

"Yea ok, Hey Embry can we head out of here. My hands starting to hurt again."

"God yea. Sorry Bella, I'm really messing this protection thing up already." It was all said under his breath so I didn't really catch the last part but he looked really disappointed. I wish I could make him smile again. He looks so much better when he smiles. Where are all of these feelings coming from? I have only met this guy twice in my entire life and for some reason I hate the thought of him being unhappy. Ok there really was something in the water out at La Push.

Sam looked extremely confused. "What happened?"

Quil was the first to speak up. "Well first Em imprinted then Jake kissed Bella and then Bella broke her hand…on Jake's face. It was pretty epic." About the time he finished all of the guys were staring at him like they wanted to beat the living you know what out of him.

Embry bellowed "What the fuck Quil?"

"Shit my bad dude. Umm well, wolves out of the bag now huh." He gave me that genuine Quil smirk and I knew that he had opened his mouth when he wasn't supposed to.

I gave my best doe-eyed, innocent look to Embry and I asked "Hey Em, what's an imprint?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Embry's POV

If I could get away with killing a member of the pack then I would kill Quil right where he stood. I wanted to answer her question but I had absolutely no clue where to start.

'Ok hun here's the thing. We're all a bunch of shape shifters that can change into wolves when we get mad or if there is a vampire around thanks to our ancestors. And if that isn't enough for you we also have this thing called imprinting, and it's where our wolf meets it's other half or it's soul mate and you just happen to be mine.' Yea definitely not going that route.

"Umm well…you see…it's uh…God will someone please help me out here." I had no explanation for her at all and I could barely wrap my head around the whole imprinting thing let alone explain it to someone else. Especially my imprint that doesn't even know that werewolves exist.

"Bells what if we talk about that when you get back. You really need to get your hand looked at." Thank you Jacob Black for stepping up to the plate. Bella gave a little bit of a pout but finally let me take her back to her truck so we could get her to the hospital.

As soon as I got her in the cab of the truck I regretted not letting Jake take her. We had never been alone together and I had no clue how to act. I've never been alone with a girl who wasn't a part of my family actually. After we got a little farther down the road things were going smoothly. We were settled into a comfortable silence but then I heard this clicking noise. It wasn't until I looked over at Bella to realize that it was her teeth chattering.

I turned on the heater and waited. Nothing happened. "It's bbbbroken. Jake is ggggoing to fix it soon." I take back thinking nicely of Jake. He was a dick. I didn't know how long she had been there shivering and now I really was starting to think that fate was severly fucking with me when they made Bella my imprint, I was fucking everything up royally.

"Come sit next to me so you can get warm. Sorry I didn't think to grab you a blanket or something. Me and the guys never really get cold." I said lamely.

"No I'll bbbbe fine. I ppppromise". Then she gave me her Bella smile. The one that fully reached her eyes. The smile that could make anyone's heart melt and that could make even Paul smile. Well maybe not Paul, but any other normal human being. Her smile was infectious. You just couldn't help yourself. I gently put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into me. The smell of strawberries attacked my nose and I want to curl up beside this girl and never leave. She had me fawning over her in a matter of hours. I had it bad.

"Geez Em you're really hot."

"Thanks Bella, you're not too bad yourself." Where the hell did that come from? Embry Call doesn't flirt, well not with anyone but his imprint that is.

"Em I didn't mean it that way…well I mean you are very attractive…not that I'm trying to make a pass at you or anything…not that I wouldn't but I just….oh shit."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was completely adorable. Totally flustered, drenched head to toe and a broken hand and I still wanted to wrap her up in my arms and keep her forever. I had always felt an attraction to Bella since I first met her in Jake's garage. She didn't say much but I could just tell that her and I would click really well. We were both kind of the stand offish type and liked to sit on the sidelines. Being around all the guys all the time it was nice to have another shy person in the group. Then all that shit happened with everyone phasing and Bella got pushed to the back of my thoughts. Still always there just in the back. I couldn't have Jake seeing in my head and have him see my crush for his girl. Well I guess she was my girl now. God my wolf loved hearing that, he was clawing at a chance to get his paws on her. Now that we were alone he wanted to claim her, in every sense of the word.

The more that Bella snuggled up to the me, the harder it was to drive. I had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel and was fighting every instinct I had to put my hands all over her. She wouldn't understand at all if I were to just pull over and jump on top of her. Hell she would probably break her other hand giving me the same treatment she did Jake. Ok couldn't let my thought travel back to that because my wolf was still pissed I didn't beat Jake's ass for laying his hands on my mate, let alone kissing her. She was mine, period.

"Thanks Em. I really appreciate you doing this for me." Her light voice thankfully jarred me out of my own thoughts. She looked so at ease curled up beside me. She had her head leaning against my shoulder and was completely curled into my side. It was damn near perfect.

"Uh no big thing Bells. I'm just happy I could help." We were just pulling up at the hospital so I parked her truck in the parking lot and helped her up to the front desk. I sat in the waiting room while Bella got wrapped up. It only took a few minutes because Bella as right about the hospital having everything on file since she was a regular. I doubt this was really a place she wanted to be a regular though, we were definitely going to have to work on her coordination skills.

The doctor walked her back out to where I was sitting and asked if we were together. She picked the perfect time to throw her arms around my waist and snuggle up to me. "My Emmy so comfy."

"I take it that's a yes then. Here are Miss Swan's discharge papers. She managed to keep from breaking anything but she does have a sprained wrist and 2 dislocated fingers so she will need to keep the brace on for a couple weeks. I gave her a prescription for some pain killers and she can take them as needed. She has already had a few so we could get her fingers back in place so she's going to be a little out of it for a couple hours. Her best bet is to get into bed and rest for awhile, it's going to help with the healing process."

"Ok thanks Doc." I turned to Bella once the doctor had walked away and asked her how she was feeling. All I got was an inaudible mumble from her and took that as a good sign. I helped her walk, well in her case it was more of a stumble, and got her situated in the cab then went around to the drivers seat. Literally as soon as I got in the truck she laid her head down in my lap and I was in heaven. The smell of strawberries was attacking my nose and I knew it was from the beauty that was now spread across the bench seat of the truck. She then placed her hand on my thigh and I forgot how to breath. 'Ok Em, get a hold of yourself. You can do this. You need to get her home and tell her about everything. Oh dear God she's rubbing my thigh.'

I looked back down and she had fallen asleep in no time. She was just unconsciously rubbing her hand over the top of my thigh like it was natural to her. That had to be a good sign. She acted like we had done this our whole life. Now I needed to figure out if it was because of the imprint or if it was her actually liking me. Well now I know that I need to wait to tell her about imprinting. I needed to know if she liked me for me or if it was just the damn imprint pushing her my way. Now that Quil had opened his mouth though how was I supposed to tell her about us shifting and not tell her about imprinting. I can't tell her yet. That's my only option. I won't tell her about any of it yet, I just need to get the rest of the pack to keep their mouths shut. That was going to be a lot harder than I needed it to be though.

We made it back to La Push in no time and Bella was still asleep so I decided to just let her sleep. That's what the doc said so I was sticking with it. We pulled up at Jake's house and I knew he would have no problem letting her sleep in his bed for a couple hours. As soon as we pulled up I could see the rest of the pack sitting on the front porch. Jake was the first one up to the truck.

"So how did it go? Is she alright?"

"Yea, nothing is broken but she had 2 fingers pop out of socket so doc said she had some pain meds that would knock her on her ass. She was out before we left the parking lot. I figured we could let her sleep for a bit before we threw everything at her."

"Oh yea man that's fine. I feel like shit that she got hurt because of me. And I'm really sorry dude. I know that you can't help who you imprint on but it just hurts. I've loved her forever but I know that you'll take good care of her."

"No worries I understand Jake. I will take good care of her. Well assuming that she doesn't deny me."

"You know Bella. She would never do that man. Just tell her about the imprint and she'll definitely chose you Em."

"I don't want her to chose me for the imprint though Jake. I want her to chose me because I'm who she wants."

"That makes sense and all but how do you plan on dating her and seeing her and not telling her about the imprint? When she meets the other mates it's all going to click with her eventually. She's not stupid."

"Well I'm not going to tell her about any of it yet. Not the imprint and not the shifting. None of it."

"Embry, dude this is totally going to backfire on you. I hope you know that."

"I have to try though."

I knew that Jake had a point but I had to try something. Jake carried Bella into the house and I'm assuming to his room so she could get some uninterrupted sleep. It sucks these are the circumstances I have to deal with for my first real relationship but I guess I don't really have a say in it now.

I met the rest of the pack out on the porch and gave them a run down of what happened at the hospital but leave it to Sam to ruin my chance at almost forgetting about imprinting on my best friends girl.

"So Embry when do you want to plan the bonfire so Bella can hear the tribal stories?" he asked with absolutely no sympathy might I add.

"What's the rush? I mean we can get to it whenever." That's when everyone started to look at me like I had grown a second head. I get that it seemed strange that I wasn't overly excited to tell my imprint about me turning into a giant wolf and that she was the only girl that I could spend that rest of my life with and if she denied me that I would die alone, ok so it really didn't seem that strange to me when I put it that way.

Quil looked at me with the most confused face and said, "Man you really couldn't ask for a better imprint. I mean Bells is already really good with weird so you know that she's totally going to be cool with everything."

He had a good point. She knew of the leeches and didn't take off running and screaming or get herself put in an asylum so this might not be that bad. I just had to have a little time with her by myself before I started throwing everything at her.

"I will tell her I just need to talk to her a little bit more. I can't just throw all of this supernatural crap at her and then tell her that she's stuck with me for life. Well if she'll have me that is." I hated trying to explain this all to them because the only ones that would come close to understanding would be Sam and Jared cause they were the only ones that had imprinted in the pack.

"Don't worry so much about it Em. You know Bells could never hurt a fly let alone a person she actually likes." Quil just topped it off right there. I love how everyone believes that Bella would stay with me simply because she didn't want to hurt me. Not that she would ever want to be with me without the imprint. Fuck this. I wasn't telling her anything until she was falling for me. I needed to know that I could win the girl and it not just be because the fates saw fit to put her as my wolf's mate.

"Ok well it's my decision and we're not telling her until I want to. So nothing about imprinting or patrols or phasing or any of it. She is just going to think that we were all assholes for a few weeks and we're really sorry about it and now we want her to hangout with us more."

Everyone nodded along even though I heard Sam saying something about it biting me in the ass. I decided to ignore that for the time being, probably not the best idea to pick a fight with my Alpha right now. Jake met us all on the porch and had a strange look on his face. Now what? I really couldn't take anymore today.

"Is Bella asleep?" I asked.

"Well…yea…I mean kind of. She was asleep and when I tried to leave she started crying and she was saying your name. You might want to go check on her or something."

I was walking in the front door before he even had a chance to finish the sentence. True to his word Jake was right. She was saying my name and as great as it was that she was thinking about me, I was more worried because she sounded terrified. I opened the door and there was my imprint laying on Jake's bed; thrashing around like she was trying to fight something off of her. I couldn't take seeing her upset. I was laying in bed next to her and wrapping my arms around her before my mind even had a chance to comprehend what my body was doing. Damn wolf was doing a happy dance though, being this close to his mate was heaven for him.

She instantly stilled in my arms once I got her situated. I figured that she had woken up and was freaked that I was in bed with her but instead she just snuggled up closer to me, took a deep breath and fell back into a restful sleep. The sound of her breathing evened out and in no time I found myself falling asleep to the deep lull of her heartbeat next to mine. I had to make her fall in love with me because I'd be damned if she didn't. She already had me wrapped around her little finger. I was a whipped pup and she didn't have the slightest idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long break between chapters…writers block is hell. Thanks to everyone for following/favoriting my story! Tells me I'm doing something right on here =) Ok I guess I should get started on this chapter before all of you un favorite me lol**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Getting out of bed really was one of the last things that I wanted to do but the urge to use the bathroom was making it sort of hard not to. That and I was somewhat pinned down to the bed. I had a warm arm draped across my midsection holding me right in place. I figured that it was Jake because this was his room and all but the more I looked at the male lying in bed with me, the more I could tell that this wasn't Jacob at all. It was Embry.

I couldn't help but freak out a little at the fact that I was in bed with a guy that I barely knew. It seemed so right though. We fit perfectly together and this really was the most comfortable that I had ever been. I snuggled in a little closer to him and he in turn wrapped his arms tighter around me; making a little purring noise as he did it. I let a giggle escape by accident but luckily it wasn't enough to wake up the giant beside me.

Embry was extremely attractive but I just couldn't understand why I felt so close to him so soon. It's like I've known him my entire life and not just for the few hours that I met him in Jake's garage. Given I felt an attraction to him back then as well but it was nothing like this. This was…it was…beyond words for me to explain. Almost like it was fate for us to find one another. Now how silly did that sound? Probably as silly as having a vampire ex-boyfriend. My inner monologue really needed to shut up because it was starting to make valid points and that was just scary.

My thoughts were refocused on the man laying beside me. His breathing deep and slow; almost matching his heartbeat. My hand was placed on his chest and I could feel the steady thrum of his heart beating. It was soothing and comforting all at the same time. Just knowing that he was there helped to calm my nerves. That's when I remembered the nightmare. That's why Embry was holding me. I was screaming in my sleep again; these weren't the normal nightmares though. This time there were wolves.

_I was standing in the clearing; our clearing. It was eerily calm. No breeze, no birds chirping, not a single sound at all actually. I stood alone just looking into the vast emptiness. I was alone. Was this how my life was supposed to be? Alone with no one to share life with. That's when I saw movement in the tree line in front of me. It was a dark blur. It was way too big to be a person but what else could it be? I knew that there was animals in the woods but this was almost too big to be any animal that I have seen in these woods before. Then there was a howl that echoed through the woods. It sounded just like a wolf. And it sounded extremely close. Now I was starting to get scared. Wolves always traveled in packs so there was definitely more than one around. As if someone could feel my terror a man stared to walk out of the woods toward me. His body looked as if it was designed by the Gods. He was gorgeous. Tanned skin, muscles on every inch of him and the most deep and caring eyes I had ever seen. Without even thinking about it I started to walk toward him. I needed to be close to him. I needed to feel his skin upon mine. _

_Then the air around us changed and that was the first time I had saw the wolves. They weren't normal wolves though. They were the size of horses. There was, just as I assumed, a pack of them. The first one I noticed was standing right beside then man I was just walking toward. It was fully jet black and the largest one of them all. It had to be the Alpha of the pack because the rest were standing just slightly behind him. The next one was an almost equally large russet wolf. This wolves eyes looked almost familiar to me. As if I had seen him before or he had at least seen me. There were 3 others standing behind them. All very large and intimidating but not scary for some reason. After actually getting to see them it was almost a relief that they were there. Like I was safer just having them near me. Their attitude seemed to change almost instantly though. The man that I had just felt so comfortable with was shaking, almost vibrating. He looked so angry and hurt. I couldn't figure out why so I started to walk toward him and the pack of wolves all growled at me. They looked as if they would pounce on me the first chance they could. I had just instantly become their enemy and I hadn't a clue why. The next few seconds all happened as a blur. The man in front of the wolves bent down on his knees and screamed in agony. He looked and sounded as if he was dying. I wanted to help him but I knew if I moved then rest of the wolves would attack in a heartbeat. As he laid on the ground screaming I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. _

_I felt so helpless, why wouldn't the wolves let me help him. The next thing I knew the man in front of me had literally exploded out of his clothing and in his place was a large gray and black wolf. The man I had just felt so comfortable with was a wolf. Not just any wolf but a massive one that had a pack that didn't seem to like me. It was all too much. I couldn't take any of it any longer. I turned to run but instead of making any distance between myself and the wolves I ran right into a pair of cold steel like arms that encircled me to them. When I looked up all I could see was a pair of glowing red eyes. So I did what any girl in this situation would do. I screamed._

The dream felt all too real. Except for the fact that I felt all too comfortable with giant wolves in front of me. Especially when a man had just turned into a wolf. It made no sense but made complete sense all at the same time. I just didn't get it.

I tried to shake the thought from my head and it really wasn't all that hard to do when I had a gorgeous man in bed with me. I looked back down at Embry's sleeping face. I couldn't help but smile to myself as the thought of waking up with Embry every morning popped into my head. How silly of an idea was that though? He was just here to comfort me when I was scared. But then why wasn't it Jake here? This was his house and his room but yet it was Embry that came to me when I needed someone. He was also the one that volunteered to take me to the hospital. Something was going on and I really needed to figure it out because I had a strange feeling that these La Push boys weren't going to clue me in at all.

After my long thought process I suddenly remembered that I still needed to pee so I tried my best at moving Embry's arm off of me and slowly sliding out from underneath of him at the same time. I must not have been trying very gracefully because in a matter of seconds I ended up falling out of the bed with the sheets wrapped around my feet and my butt meet the floor faster than I had a chance to blink.

Em quickly shot out of bed and started looking around trying to figure out where the noise came from.

"Down here." I said with a very small voice. Nothing was worse than trying to be sneaky and falling on your butt in the process. He looked down at me and gave me a gorgeous smile. " If you had a problem with sleeping with me I could have always taken the floor." I couldn't help but laugh at him. Embry just had a way of making me smile.

He reached his hand out to me so I could manage to make it back up off the floor and it was almost as soon as I touched his hand I felt this little shock go through me. Not like static eltricity or anything either. It was a deeper feeling. Like I felt a little jolt go all the way though my body and was a little wake up call for everything to focus on the guy right it front of me. Well whatever it was it really worked because I was now solely focused on the tanned god-like body in front of me.

"Sorry about that Bells. I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

"No emb it's fine. I just didn't want to wake you up. You looked so tired and I thought you should get some rest."

Now it was his turn to blush.

"Yeah well I guess I was. Sam's been having us run extra patrols lately so none of us have gotten much sleep." Then he seemed to realize exactly what he said and rushed to cover up his tracks. "What I mean by patrols is we walk around the rez as kind of a security thing. Like volunteering. To stop…vandalism and stuff. Sounds dumb but the elders think it's a good idea so we do it. The guys are all a part of it. Jake and Quil, well all the guys really."

Ok there was definitely something up with the rez boys and I was bound and determined to figure out what was going on.

"So you guys volunteer? Together?"

"Yea. It's a pack…I mean like a group thing."

"Trying to stop thugs from vandalizing your homes." I gave him the most unbelievable glare I could come up with and I hoped like hell that he could tell I wasn't buying it.

"Yea I mean well basically. We also help clean up and stuff like that. We are just kind of the good guys."

"You say it like that and it makes me think that you have bad guys to deal with too."

"There are bad guys, the vandalizer people. The people that vandalize stuff I mean."

I was finally starting to think I could crack him. He was looking so anxious and worried. I hated doing this to him but there really wasn't any other way. Obvioulsy no one had any intention of telling me what was going on so I will just have to figure it out on my own.

"Ok Embry why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

"But Bells I already told you. We guard the rez and stuff."

"Then explain why I don't believe you."

"Well…I guess because…I don't know. Just trust me ok Bells."

"There is something that you're not telling me Embry. If you were really my friend then you would let me in on it. Why did Jake hit you? Why are you guys all over Sam now? And what in the hell in an imprint?"

Embry just sat there looking at me with an absolutely pained look on his face. It was as if he wanted to tell me something but just couldn't bring himself to say it. Like it was right on the tip of his tounge but it just couldn't find it's way out.

I was really starting to get pissed off now. He couldn't even give me a reason as to why my best friend just slugged him. This was really turning into a terrible day. That's when I heard it. A lone wolf howl. Just like the one in my dream. It wasn't in danger or hurt, it just wanted someone to know where it was. Now how on the Earth did I know that? I don't speak wolf. Hell no one speaks wolf. Well except for Michael J. Fox. I sort of chuckled in my head at the thought. Yea if only there were real werewolves then I could just ask them what a wolfs howl meant.

All thoughts just stopped in my head at that point. Oh my god. I figured it out.

"Oh fuck. I should probably go get Sam. Bella please don't freak ok? I need to talk to you but you need to hear all of this at once and for that to happen I need Sam ok?"

I just nodded my head to whatever he was saying because to be quite honest I couldn't wrap my head around what I was thinking myself. Werewolves and the cold ones. It only made sense. The cold ones. The Cullens. Werewolves. The Quilete legends.

Holy fuck my friends were wolves. My dreams weren't too far fetched. And that was the second time I fainted in less than 24 hours. I really needed to find new friends. At this going rate I'm going to have to many concussions to think about let alone deal with all of this stuff at the same time.

**A/N: Ok there is chapter 3. Let me know how you like it. So you now know that Bella is going to be in on their little secret but will she be in on all the secrets of the pack? Can our little heroine handle all of the pressure or will this be her next breakdown? Favorite/review/follow…heck just do all three =) I won't complain I promise**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever for me to update. Lost my log in to my account and moved out of state so it's been a pain in the butt. I'm back now though and I promise to get a few chapters out this week so please be nice.**

Bella's POV

There is nothing worse than waking up hot and sweating but for some reason that is exactly how I was waking up. This was strange for me though, my room was never hot. I had the window open and a ceiling fan going throughout the night so to say I was confused was an understatement. That was until I had an arm wrap around my middle.

Now I was no longer confused but freaking out. However it didn't last too long because I had a sudden sharp pain in my hand that very forcibly brought me back to what happened. Talked to Jake. Jake kissed me. Broke hand on Jake's face. That's right, now it's all coming back. Except for jumping in bed with some guy. That is something I would definitely remember and I for sure didn't.

I knew that Embry had taken me to the hospital and then someone took me to Jake's room to lay down then in my dreams Embry was attacked by wolves. It wasn't a normal dream though. I could interact with everyone and it just all seemed so real. The look on anguish on Embry's face and the feral faces on the wolves were just so terrifying that I couldn't help but scream out for him. He was going to die, I was sure of it.

With some logically conclusions now underhand I could only assume that it was Jake with me. I mean I was in his room and up until he decided to ignore me for days on end he was my best friend. Now that I was more comfortable with it I decided to turn over and ask him to back up some and give me a little room to breathe.

Upon rolling over was the biggest mistake I could have made. I was right about the room but oh so wrong about the cuddle buddy. It was Embry. He was the one with his arms curled around me. Instinct took in and I tried to push away the opposite direction from him but evidently Em didn't like that too much because he growled a little and pulled me back over to him where my body was flush against his. Now I was getting hot for a whole other reason. You obviously had to be blind not to see an attraction to Embry. He was literally tall, dark and handsome. Covered head to toe in muscles and right now I had a perfect view of those muscles since he was laying in bed with me and had no shirt on.

The pain in my hand though was not going away anytime soon and I had no clue if I had any pain medicine or whatever.

"Hey Em." I whispered to him and kind of shook his shoulder. No response. So I got a little louder. "Embry I need my medicine." He started to wake up at that point because he was rolling over a bit then brought his face down to mine and did one of the most shocking things I could expect. He kissed me on the lips. "Sure baby, I'll get them in a second."

At that point I think he woke up fully because he shot straight up in bed and had a look of utter embarrassment all over his face. I had never seen anyone's face match the color of my own when embarrassed but somehow Embry had managed. "Oh God Bells…I'm so…oh God…it didn't mean…". He really had no idea how to finish that statement and to be honest I wasn't sure if I wanted him to. For some reason, everything that Embry had done was perfect and I loved it. Now was I able to tell him that, no not quite. He then proceded to jump out of bed and in doing so he pushed all the covers I had on top of me off. Then he took in what I was wearing.

Evidently Jake had been the one to put me in bed because I was now wearing one of his old t-shirts. To be completely honest it didn't faze me all that much simply because I had worn his things before. Jake was my best friend after all but it effected Embry so much more.

"Bella what the hell are you wearing?"

"Well I guess it's one of Jake's shirts. He usually lets me wear one when I stayed with him. He must have helped me get it on before I totally passed out last night."

"You mean to tell me Jake helped you undress and then put you in his clothes?"

"Embry are you ok? You're kind of shaking and you just don't look too good. Do you want me to get Jake?"

"I'll take care of Jake on my own." And with that he stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. I couldn't figure out why he was so mad but he must take personal space very seriously. Well that couldn't totally be it because he was just curled up in bed with a girl he hardly knew.

Then I heard the yelling. I could tell Jake's and Embry's voices and just knew that this was going to be bad. I immediately jumped out of bed and ran toward the voices, not really taking into account what I had been wearing. I just knew that I need to be there for this and to hopefully avoid whatever was about to happen.

When I made it over to where the guys were standing I could see Embry push Jake up against the wall of the garage and for some reason all of the guys around them just let it happen. None of them made a single attempt to jump in and stop them from ripping each other apart. Oh no way was this happening now, not while I was here. They were friends and I was going to make them see it if it was the last thing I did.

"Black I fucking told you that she was mine so what the fuck was that? You undress her and put her in one of your fucking shirts. How did you really think my wolf was going to take that?"

"Dude I didn't even think of it like that. It's my Bells. I always help her out."

"She's not your Bells, she's mine and you better get that through your thick ass skull baby alpha."

I didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about but I must have picked a terrible time to intervine.

"Em get off of him. Jake is your friend. He's my friend too and you need to quit it."

Embry took that moment to turn around and take in my wardrobe once again. To say the look on his face was one that was displeased was a bit of an understatement. I suppose the cat calls and whistles coming from the other guys wasn't helping much because that in turn just made Embry start to growl. Seriously, more growling? What was with these Quilite boys?

Leave it to Quil to be the first to open his big mouth. "Damn Bella, where have you been hiding all of that my entire life?"

I in turn blushed like a mad woman and started to look down. I had a worn AC/DC shirt that had fallen off one shoulder and stopped about mid thigh. I had no shoes on and I could only guess what thoughts were going through these guys heads. Scratch that, I really didn't want to know.

"I'd hit it, leech lover or not." was the comment that came from the pissy guy that had to apologize yesterday. Now what did he mean by leech lover? Something to put away for thought later. Right at this second I had to figure a way to get Embry to calm down and to keep him from killing Jake, and maybe myself as well.

I didn't get to think of it too long though because Jake took that moment to step in front of me effectively blocking me from Embry and looked me in the eye.

"As much as I'm loving the show Bells you might want to head back inside. Em's not taking to our choices in your wardrobe very well."

"Well to be honest Jake I don't see how it should even matter to him."

That must have been the wrong thing to say because Embry took that moment to shove Jake out of the way and grab me by the shoulders pulling me up to him.

"Trust me darling, it matters. A lot more than you think but I can promise you this right now. This will be the last time you ever wear a mans clothing that isn't mine."

He then crashed his lips down on mine and even though it would seem like it was exactly like the way Jake had kissed me just yesterday it was completely different. It was forceful but not in a bad way. Just sort of in charge but still extremely soft. It felt like he was trying to tell me something with this kiss but bad news for him I wasn't listening to any messages, I was just enjoying myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me allowing him to deepen our kiss.

At that time we heard a throat clear and a very distinctive 'get a room' more than likely from Quil and when Embry pulled away and looked into my eyes I could care less about where we were. I just wanted him to kiss me like that again.

"Fine, we will." Was all that Embry had said before he took his plan into action. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder fireman style. Now what the hell was going on? This was not Embry at all. He was always shy and quite. Not commanding and manly. It was quite sexy actually. No Bella, not sexy. Barbaric and completely uncalled for. Once I finally got my wits about me I spoke up.

"Embry Call put me down right now! I am not some thing you just randomly take ownership of and do with as you please."

"Oh but darling there is where you are wrong. You are mine."

"Em what the hell are you talking about? Put me down. Where are we going?"

"I thought you knew already. We were told to get a room remember so we're going home. To my home. Hopefully our home eventually."

I was in utter shock. Now what do I do? After his last declaration I stopped protesting and putting up any kind of fight. Well good job Bella. How can I fix this now?


End file.
